


Rhapsody in Ass Major: Sketchbook

by MaverikLoki, Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Series: A Comedy of Assholes (Rhapsody, etc.) [42]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Check the chapter titles, Digital Art, Gen, NSFW Art, SFW art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, we realised we had some Rhapsody art sitting around, and it wasn't quite canonical, but it does give a decent view of our Hawkes. Here's all of that. Should fanart magically fall into our laps, we'll add that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MaverikLoki (SFW)

**Mav's Worksafe Rhapsody Art!**

  
Anton, Cormac, and Artemis.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/111610952749/penbrydd-maverikloki-for-penbrydd-and).  
([View Large](https://40.media.tumblr.com/d0be63e5fd2a7b272a46657b4fca6f67/tumblr_nk3izkSPLx1rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
|    
Artemis.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/116271992299/artemis-hawke-from-rhapsody-based-on-a).  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d0aa999dc8d11a840eaa3b16eb6536ab/tumblr_nmqa6yjJrh1rt2qcbo1_250.jpg))  
|    
Cormac.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/116819830099/penbrydds-glorious-cormac-hawke-you-didnt-think).  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/00be1641223e221de15e66761cedf20d/tumblr_nn26pypwdx1rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
  
---|---|---  
  
Cormac  & Anders.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/125045202984/sneaks-in-some-act-iii-cormacanders-smooching).  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bd1977400dcd42892b5e10a1749cd334/tumblr_inline_ns2n6iO6kR1rn3jro_1280.jpg))  
|    
  
Fenris & Artemis.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/128441142814/artemis-your-shoulders-are-spiky-fenris-and-you).  
([View Large](https://40.media.tumblr.com/363da80f4eceacc8a0c2074faa694c19/tumblr_inline_nu89xb2DMm1rn3jro_1280.jpg))  
|    
  
Artemis, Champion Armour, and Anton.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/132118628049/ended-up-with-some-free-time-during-my-office).  
([View Large](https://40.media.tumblr.com/3f964bf2025b00a46a1a6e5dbcc2f474/tumblr_nwyjusPFA21rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
  
  
Artemis & Mahvir.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/137458095449/my-artemis-hawke-and-lord-of-the-gay-trashs).  
([View Large](https://56.media.tumblr.com/f437e46a7ed73d7be7efc0e1535d7463/tumblr_o12yrfdb0O1rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
|    
Fen'Din & Artemis.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/137449675834/anders-anders-one-of-your-humans-is-touching-my).  
([View Large](https://56.media.tumblr.com/ebb169d6f8838464fc590164b8c35b8d/tumblr_o12rezVht31rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
|    
Artemis & Samhal.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/137379867769/my-artemis-hawke-and-rederiswrites-s-samhal).  
([View Large](https://56.media.tumblr.com/04d2aa3d625f92b97a01225312547deb/tumblr_o10u6kVNnO1rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
  
  
Cormac Hawke.  
by MaverikLoki.  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/I1ebkiO.jpg))  
|    
Artemis Hawke.  
by MaverikLoki.  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/0CUsXgd.jpg))  
|    
Anton Hawke.  
by MaverikLoki.  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/TdQzfPo.jpg))  
  
  
Fen'Din.  
by [MaverikLoki](https://maverikloki.tumblr.com/post/148526210919/since-i-keep-forgetting-to-post-this-heres).  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e080e60bc5178b8b709d8744a23087b9/tumblr_obgz21YDH91rt2qcbo1_1280.jpg))  
|    
TBA.  
by [MaverikLoki]().  
([View Large]())  
|    
TBA.  
by [MaverikLoki]().  
([View Large]())  



	2. Penbrydd (SFW)

  
Ambiguously Brotherly Affection.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://40.media.tumblr.com/07e702d0bb7bb3b803cb3642ec60a343/tumblr_nlndzycaX81rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Magic Is For Our Amusement.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://40.media.tumblr.com/8db911ef25aa2473ee567f504e4c1f86/tumblr_nlnydtVpxA1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Troublemaker.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-to9xHo5pP9k/VRhABFSjdmI/AAAAAAAAFOE/mB9GQg0vcbY/s1200/looks-like-trouble-01.png))  
  
---|---|---  
  
Disney Princess Artemis Hawke.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-ToIiqtEnfoU/VRg_1vro-jI/AAAAAAAAFOE/9S4FkR1UaQY/s1500/disney-princess-artie-01-fix.jpg))  
|    
With Goat.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-Xr4P0vk6TI8/VUKhTRSkIJI/AAAAAAAAFQY/sP1hRlcICjc/s1500/anton-goat-03-fix.jpg))  
|    
Corset Party 1: Cormac.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-QFYXwzj_y8g/VU6HkrbRltI/AAAAAAAAFRw/a9LGKZew_iY/s1500/cormac-corset-03-fix.jpg))  
  
  
Corset Party 2: Artemis.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-52729bDCWCs/VU6Hka8g7pI/AAAAAAAAFRs/pHxXZZQhPHw/s1500/artie-corset-02-fix.jpg))  
|    
Corset Party 3: Anton.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-kdOvqc7aaEg/VU6HknN8iMI/AAAAAAAAFR0/PVLRhI4EPzY/s1500/anton-corset-02-fix.jpg))  
|    
Three of Wands.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-6miQjVgjOaI/VVmSsS8F-BI/AAAAAAAAFSU/psJCcBv_IS0/s1200/hawke-mages-01.png))  
  
  
Valentine Anton.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0e7728859d937d3db57c28ccd766e199/tumblr_o3c3shNNFA1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Not Another Dragon.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/65c086b0f9776a278d3b58dd9937b32b/tumblr_o38c33a1zZ1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Title.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large]())  



	3. Penbrydd (NSFW)

  
Artemis. Initial test image.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d408254d691fc0822c8e511c255e8f08/tumblr_nljrhdzM621rjwtq5o2_r1_1280.png))  
|    
Cormac. Initial test image.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bfebb298bf24c02400979e098d9b1009/tumblr_nlkjzpKCxo1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Anton. Initial test image.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://40.media.tumblr.com/0c9479cd131d12807e1e9f9b28515f1d/tumblr_nlkrm0jMY81rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
  
---|---|---  
  
Cormac, Artemis, Anton. Group comparison test.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/41b9fde6f0329f1cfdc013802f1738e6/tumblr_nlm9b8u7Vc1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Artemis. "A Touch of Mint".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/876c332f27728a1884a172c9086de5f8/tumblr_nlwc7flDIT1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Anton. 'An Evening with the Champion'.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5bcaea9347c7645b1ec168982f254883/tumblr_nrlt100DDI1rjwtq5o1_1280.jpg))  
  
  
Artemisia (from the Magelight Chronicles), Artemis. "Artie & Artie".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9f16aae25fad7ec3f9278ad79b5004b2/tumblr_nmkdbbw9oR1rjwtq5o1_1280.jpg))  
|    
Anton in the Fade.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b19e065b9c3e27cf6c02f979319acac2/tumblr_o512liIXAT1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Cormac, Artie. "Did Someone Say Smut".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e9cf05eefd44283a7b28ecd1c3689564/tumblr_o3oj15SvmF1rjwtq5o1_1280.jpg))  
  
  
Cormac. "Booty Shorts #1".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/724ed0abf9c9e723546ee7af64d805a2/tumblr_o3ld7ew6yu1rjwtq5o3_r1_1280.png))  
|    
Artemis. "Booty Shorts #2".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/149c083de729071d5ee69e2162d369cb/tumblr_o3ld7ew6yu1rjwtq5o2_1280.png))  
|    
Anton. "Booty Shorts #3".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ce469e450e5b664a12f2213517f1b8b9/tumblr_o3ld7ew6yu1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
  
  
Cormac, Artemis. "Brotherly Smut".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f7bab1252bdc4acb91a9a5f4f53171ab/tumblr_nxzksmsJFx1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Cormac Pinup #1.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-eQUyRP0ZEoM/VgwzaGKcTnI/AAAAAAAAFWQ/nX0IZTuA-5k/s1500-Ic42/cormac-pinup-01-01-fix.jpg))  
|    
Cormac Pinup #2.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-IPswv1HfnF0/VgwzbSH5_HI/AAAAAAAAFWg/TTTYHHcTW_M/s1500-Ic42/cormac-pinup-02-fix.jpg))  
  
  
Claimed.  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-svByTZife1s/Vgw8d43VsiI/AAAAAAAAFX8/NtZZwoVcgxc/s1500-Ic42/barbarian-lulz-01.jpg))  
|    
Artemis, Theron. "Dalish Barbarian AU #1".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2af19ed99435b34d8abb3a8c8d273932/tumblr_nuamubfI8V1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Artemis, Theron. "Dalish Barbarian AU #2".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/35b2064d5fa8e7ea36858cc800f3e89a/tumblr_nuc9o8HqXz1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
  
  
Artemis, Theron. "Dalish Barbarian AU #3".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/835e4c8e54ce560fdf2f3ec1e8817efe/tumblr_nudj5pFoCa1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Artemis, Theron. "Dalish Barbarian AU #4".  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5decb20716f1d404273e3b6021bd7685/tumblr_nufywxX7gu1rjwtq5o1_1280.png))  
|    
Artemis, Theron. "An Appreciation of Elven Culture."  
by penbrydd.  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f056d97a339b6ff414bd5b3adc1126d6/tumblr_npe7fs8Rui1rjwtq5o1_1280.jpg))  
  
  
See also the 2015 Advent Calendar, _Advent in Purple_ : 

  1. [Orlesian Excellence, Fereldan Charm. (Cormac)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3d1bd903894fd924bcae26005b2c8c75/tumblr_nypdhhFm1i1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  2. [Ribbons Included. (Artemis)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e20fa77a69a65b836fb27fb13a907810/tumblr_nyr7wmv1y21szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  3. [Waiting By the Fire. (Anton)](https://65.media.tumblr.com/a62f044111668d0091acf9c82f6fc0a1/tumblr_nyt4gsM1og1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  4. [We Left Your Gifts on the Piano. (Carver)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e8e14539ae21e6ec6271b2aad518fd73/tumblr_nyuvp6obpm1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  5. [A Bottle of Wine, A Bag of Gold, and the Ashes of the Orlesian Royal Family. (Bethany)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0c9b9efdc20400476c80ec5612e955c8/tumblr_nywohjlD201szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  6. [Frozen Pole is Not Your Colour. (Cormac)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3cbeaf31ed80cf2ad13044274e0087f6/tumblr_nyygvmARKj1szw4e5o1_r1_1280.jpg)
  7. [Rearranging. (Artemis)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0749fe11071499577ca0b1bcb7576429/tumblr_nz0ebblWUs1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  8. [Rogue with Mistletoe. (Anton)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1474052592b5f380c39e29061c9cd5c1/tumblr_nz2dj06MvG1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  9. [Swording in Snow. (Carver)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6b865a7c9033c2fd35a97ec5fbc0e828/tumblr_nz3lnf9zjk1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  10. [Queen of the Winter Night. (Bethany)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cd5d4078ec23fcf3acdb3c389c8d4bf8/tumblr_nz5loetY221szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  11. [A Gift of Life’s Bounty. (Cormac)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0b4e647bf2b8009a7ba02709593129ef/tumblr_nz77ywB3Wl1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  12. [Wrapping Presents. (Artemis)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/53f21da1dd8d487afabdf873b83b005b/tumblr_nz98rgIc341szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  13. [Peppermint Pole Dancing. (Anton)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7aeca298c9349b57af6f5cdddb7e614d/tumblr_nzb7rpdi6Z1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  14. [King of Year’s End. (Carver)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b8746484409a36fa83a8c4311592548/tumblr_nzcv1kpzK11szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  15. [Lions of Andraste. (Bethany)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0d97245f4acc3b062302f03c394d5d1e/tumblr_nzf80dQlvv1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  16. [Snow and Feathers. (Cormac)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2d9659ffe7aa8bc51d89911b520586bb/tumblr_nzgxx18TH51szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  17. [Are Stockings All You’re Stuffing?. (Artemis)](https://65.media.tumblr.com/faebd775d6934eb55dfeda4a4521a24f/tumblr_nzic6lDdXy1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  18. [Rooftop Rogue. (Anton)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4253bf014b839cebb3437d2a730601ae/tumblr_nzk9arHYTa1szw4e5o1_r1_1280.jpg)
  19. [Yuletide Carols. (Carver)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f298b163c1ceda085c8f5ec7318429b/tumblr_nzm3v2HiJJ1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  20. [Herald of the Dawn. (Bethany)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07ca38a7d75d0dc87cc390f2f1d432d6/tumblr_nzo4zyAo221szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  21. [A Little Light Reading. (Cormac)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4d0ae2441ad09bc3de509cc74eb90876/tumblr_nzpv3ob55j1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  22. [Orange and Spice. (Artemis)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/99ce41a45728da6573b7969b1492d3b4/tumblr_nzs09sI2Ko1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  23. [A Good Loser. (Anton)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a762ac59a66ae8956e4e2166ff881839/tumblr_nzu20hYH7c1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  24. [Prepared for This Eventuality. (Carver)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c4bc416e1defce41d282be8eb8fd7215/tumblr_nzvdl72KWG1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)
  25. [Opening Gifts. (Bethany)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3a9d02ee244c8b068365b32d7b7ce7c0/tumblr_nzx4tpHFhC1szw4e5o1_1280.jpg)




	4. Fan Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhapsody art created by our entirely amazing readers. Some of this may be NSFW. 
> 
> Full size image links are 'View Large', because for some reason, I can't apply links directly to images.

  
Anders, Fenris, Artemis.  
by [Dalakyne](https://dalakyne.deviantart.com/art/Anders-teaches-Fenris-a-new-trick-556886598).  
[Chapter 91](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/9064546).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/rTyzOYf.jpg))  
|    
Cormac & Artemis Hawke’s first kiss.  
by [Mevima](https://mevima.tumblr.com/post/133039110485).  
[Chapter 41](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8259940).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/440CjY2.jpg))  
|    
Artemis & Fenris.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/138672869958/so-ive-been-reading-and-rereading-the-rhapsody).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/k24TCsC.jpg))  
  
---|---|---  
  
Serendipity & Lord Dog.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/138685428563/rhapsody-serendipity-and-lord-dog-thats-right).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/oGYAQdN.jpg))  
|    
Fenris & Artemis.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/139130853913/more-rhapsody-fanart-of-a-fanfiction-with-fenris).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/B1DDdC5.png))  
|    
Artemis & Cormac.  
by [Mevima](https://mevima.tumblr.com/post/139513411660/artemis-and-cormac-from-rhapsody-in-ass-major-by).  
([View Large](https://56.media.tumblr.com/703e3c5ae89022a303b2b1b3eb21284b/tumblr_o2pndayatq1udriiho1_r2_1280.jpg))  
  
  
Cormac.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/139623690908/quick-cormac-sketch-i-fucking-love-this-fic-you).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/SWAPkio.png))  
|    
Kalli Tabris.  
by [nightcenturymountain](https://nightcenturymountain.tumblr.com/post/137342794494/late-night-doodling-kalli-for-penbrydd).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/amuN5YP.png))  |    
Artemis Loses a Bet.  
[macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/140601832888).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/SwOfPes.png))  
  
  
Artemis & Sebastian.  
by [Mevima](https://mevima.tumblr.com/post/140306087465/kirkwall-gazette-special-edition).  
([View Large](https://i.imgur.com/gPpijzf.jpg))  
|    
Cormac, Artemis, & Bethany.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/140032695528/based-on-this-with-bonus-artemis-looking-off-to).  
([View Large](https://56.media.tumblr.com/c1111c993d0ab75c28c513e983084e2e/tumblr_o35wkw63xg1rxy13io1_540.png))  |    
Artemis Hawke.  
by [Tie-Tanz](https://tie-tanz.tumblr.com/post/146138150292/penbrydd-maverikloki-tie-tanz-so-i).  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d15c885ecde386d9c704c66bcdb16e25/tumblr_o8zjkqZOo41rdwcufo1_1280.jpg))  
  
  
Cormac.  
by [Skasha](https://skasha.tumblr.com/post/148158849026).  
([View Large](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dbe8618dd201c6c4ff956f42dcc731b0/tumblr_ob3aa0Spi91rzvjqno1_1280.jpg))  
|    
Special Delivery for Leandra Amell.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/150870806023/special-delivery-for-leandra-amell-goatilda-the).  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3f268d9ff423cf3158a19529e3ea03e6/tumblr_oe0rgwIxpe1rxy13io1_1280.png))  
|    
The Tallest Belle of the Ball.  
by [macabreromansu](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/151064000348/the-tallest-belle-of-the-ball-this-has-definitely#notes).  
([View Large](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a3308473b3e56b76660bf9c72c42129b/tumblr_oe8a7uaCd21rxy13io1_1280.png))  
  
  
TBA.  
by [Somebody]().  
([View Large]())  
|    
TBA.  
by [Somebody]().  
([View Large]())  
|    
TBA.  
by [Somebody]().  
([View Large]())  



End file.
